Hostage
by joellekyle0712
Summary: One school shooting and a hostage situation will change two peoples lives forever. can they make it out the school alive. trory
1. Chapter 1

Hostage

A/N: This is a trory about a school shooting and then some students kept hostage. My first fanfic so be gentle. I don't own Gilmore Girls sadly.

It was a beautiful day. The sun beaming down on students entering the school if you could call it that. To some students it's a prison. Among the students who think this is Rory Gilmore. She was not one of these self-absorbed people and I guess that's why she didn't fit in. What could she do about it? That's right bear it the best way she knew way how. Ignore them. Get a grip Gilmore.

(Switches to Rory's POV)

"Mary wait up". Ugh why did he call her that? Why did he constantly stay in her face? I wonder if she kneed him would he get the picture. I doubt it. I guess I have to hear what he has to say and hopefully he'll disappear.

"What do you want Bible boy" I screeched.

"Hmm, were do I begin" he said just as that oh so annoying smirk showed up on his face and his eyes. I have to admit it did look adorable. Wait, what did I just say? I wonder if I could smack it off. Or kiss it off. What is wrong with me?

"I really don't have time for this. What. Do. You. Want." I said calmly trying to keep my anger in check.

"Whoa calm down I just wanted to walk you to your locker" Tristan said with an attempted smirk/smile which turned out lopsided. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ugh, okay whatever just come on" I said kind of happy he was doing this. My smile faded when we reached my locker. It was pure evil. It tortured me and I hated it. I dubbed it Tristan Jr. in secret because it seemed to like getting on my nerves.

"Okay come on open" I begged as I pulled the lock. Yep nothing. If a locker could smirk I bet it would right now.

"Here let me help you, but I must warn you might want to back these muscles can take up a lot of room" he said with a smug look on his face. He hit the locker with such force it caused me to jump. That locker must have been his son because it obeyed and opened. I quickly gathered my books. Just then the bell rang. Oh great I'm late. I was mad now I could help but yell "Crap" as I rushed to class with Tristan in toe.

Chapter 2: Oh, my god is he dead.

Just as I ran to the class the teacher called my name for attendance.

"Here"! I screamed as if I was being chased by a killer. I turn around to see a breathless Tristan staring at the teacher getting ready to spit fire.

"Well, Miss Gilmore and Mr. Dugrey would you like to explain where you were because we are getting to start a test" he said like he getting ready to explode.

"Sorry" we both muttered in unisonand sat down. To my displeasure he sat down across from me.

"Now that we have everyone here let's get started" Mr. Bates said.

I don't know if it was me but something was wrong. For one this kid named Josh was staring at me like he wanted to stab me. And thats when it happened. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him plus some students I forgot their names, stand up and pull a guns out. At that moment I felt time stop and my life flash before my eyes. Then the piercing screams sounded from different classrooms as I heard shots go off. I looked up at the teacher only to see him shot in the chest with blood flying in all directions. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move but I could hear students around me screaming and running out the room. Oh, god what was wrong with me why can't I move. All I can hear is Tristan shouting my name.

"Mary" come on get up and run" he yells as he pulls my arm.

"Rory please get up" he yells again. No sooner than the words came out of his mouth I ran for the door and swinging it open only to be met by the end of the gun barrel. I can't move again. I guess do the only thing I can do. I scream. Tristan pulled me away just in time before the gun went off. The gun taking another life. I pushed past the other shooter grabbed Tristan's hand and ran down the hallway. I found an empty closet and pulled him inside.

"Mary now is not the time to be making out" he said with a sad smile. He notices that I don't respond. Why is this happening to me? I almost got shot. Tristan saved me. I was going to thank him when the closet door opened. Again I'm met with the gun barrel.

(you guys like it Don't be afraid to criticize just not too much)


	2. Chapter 2

Hostage

A/N: Wow I got some good reviews. I honestly didn't think you would like it but you did so on with the story.

Chapter 3: Don't Shoot, Please

(Rory's POV)

Please god don't let the gun go off. That's all I could think because the barrel was pushed right in between my eyes. I can't go, it's not my time. Oh god what about Tristan. Don't take him away from me.

"Please don't shoot, please don't pull the trigger" I pleaded with the boy. I was too afraid to look up but I knew who it was. Josh Marshall. He was tortured by everybody in this school. What was worse was Tristan was one of them.

"Get out here and walk to the cafeteria now" he screamed so close to my face that I could taste his anger and frustration. Just like he could taste my fear. I look up at Tristan whose eyes are blank. I step out of the closet still holding on to Tristan's hand, as if my life depended on it. Then again it sort of did. We slowly made our way to the cafeteria. As we walked down the halls I could see students with blood poring from their bodies. Out of the corner of my eye I see a girl, just barely alive. Staring at me with hazel eyes filled with terror. I felt like I was walking towards my execution. Just then I hear a scream, but from where. It's me because I see Max trying to fight one of the shooters when…..

"Boom"! The sound of the trigger being pulled, and the bullet tearing through his body. My mom. She would have died at the sight of him like this. How do I tell her? Oh wait, I have to be alive to tell her. What if I don't see her again?

"Rory sit down, Rory he said sit down" Tristan said calmly as if it were a dream to him. What's wrong with him? If I pinch him does he think he will wake up? At that I had a sad smile plus a chuckle graced my face and my lips.

"Rory why are you smiling" Tristan said with a complete look of confusion on his face. So it takes a school shooting for him to learn my name.

"We're not leaving here alive Tristan" I whispered with a sad smile plastered to my face.

"Rory we are going to leave here okay" Tristan said confidently even though I knew he wasn't sure himself.

"Yeah in a body bag" I say with tears falling freely on our connected hands.

"Rory you and I are walking out those doors alive, do you hear me" he said fiercely. Now I can tell that he is just as scared as I am.

"Okay" was my reply as I started sobbing looking at my hands. Tristan pulls me into his chest as I let out a frustrated cry. I look up and I saw something that literally knocked the wind out of me. One single clear tear made its way down Tristan's face and hit my cheek. I used all the power I had in me and reached up and pulled Tristan's head down to mine and I kissed him forcefully. He didn't react at first, but quickly responded by kissing my back while slipping his hand around my waist. My body shook like someone was electrocuting me because I could feel electricity surging through my body. Then a shot went off.

When I turned around I saw one of the students had a gun pointed at Paris. Please don't tell me she was arguing with one of the shooters, because now is not the time to do that.

"Go ahead do it; I dare you to shoot me." Paris coaxed the boy.

"Just shut up, shut up, I mean it" the student said while cocking the gun. Paris became silent. But something shiny, long, and silver was coming out of Paris's sleeve. How the hell did she get a knife? I can't let her do this, she'll be shot is she stabs him.

"Tristan look at Paris's sleeve" I whispered into his ear.

"Shit" was all he could say.

"What do we do about it, if we move we'll be shot "I said a little bit louder than I wanted to. I guess one of them heard us taking because now he was standing in front of me. Who was he? Think Rory who is he? Ah, Garret Douglas. He was also another kid who got picked on. Just great Tristan and his buddies had to pick on him. But I know this isn't Tristan's fault.

"Get up and move over there" Garret motioned to the table across from across from Paris. When I didn't respond he grabbed my arm so tight I thought it would snap. I could see Tristan tense up when he saw Garret pull towards another table.

"Ouch you're hurting me" I whispered loudly. I yanked out of his grasp and moved to the other table. The funny thing was when I was holding Tristan's hand, the boy I thought I hated I felt safe. Now that I was away from him I felt cold. As I sat down I looked at Paris. She was getting up. She looked at me terrified. She ignored the screaming students telling her to sit but instead she ran up behind Garret and stabbed him in the back, and dropped the knife. Blood was covering her hands. Many students screamed but I couldn't. My lungs wouldn't work so I cried. Now the shooters were getting worked up until one of them cocked the gun and shot Paris is the chest.

"Oh, my god" I screamed as I ran over to Paris who had blood pumping from her chest. She was shaking furiously in my arms until she stopped moving. I laid her down gently and looked at my hands. There was blood dripping from them and from my face. I see Tristan with his head in his hands and he's crying. This can't be happening. The blood, the dead students and teachers. My breathing quickens and my eyes become heavy as my world turns black.

(You guys like. Sorry I Paris fans but I had to have something really dramatic happen so she had to go.)


End file.
